narutomatefandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Wikia:Chat policy
The ' ' is an area where users can relax with the other editors, as well as discuss all things Naruto! To ensure that the environment is suitable for all users, these rules are in place. Guidelines * Please don't spam. This includes copy-pasting walls of text from articles, excessive linking to websites, creating blank messages with HTML entity tags, typing random letters, and overuse of emoticons. * Limit the use of gore and/or sexual content. Several sexual references are made within the Naruto series, and discussion of those is fine, just don't go overboard with it. Do not link to shock sites, pornographic content, excessive gore, or going "in-depth", etc. It will lead to blocking if such behaviour persists. * Don't harass/intimidate users. Please be welcoming to new users and don't intimidate them. * No predatory behaviour. We have a zero tolerance policy regarding predatory behaviour on the wiki and anyone who is reported to be engaged in such behaviour will be immediately blocked from chat. This includes: asking for personal information, such as phone numbers or locations, as well as attempting to flirt with another user. * Please be welcoming and courteous to users. Treat everyone in chat as you would like to be treated yourself. * Don't troll. This includes passive trolling and things that are designed to instigate a reaction. Repeated trolling will result in bans. * Don't backseat moderate. Moderators are there to keep the chat in line: if you have an issue feel free to bring it up with them. That does not mean, however, that reasonable requests by any user shouldn't be heeded as best as possible. * No decision can be made in chat related to articles or any wikia change in general. That means that no one is to make a decision in chat and then make a wiki-related change. Private Messaging All users of the chat are able to communicate in private using the Private Messaging system. Please note that there is no option for group chat so PM's can only occur between yourself and another user. Due to PM's being unmonitorable, it is up to users to report rule violations. Do not report PMs unless the user in question is trolling, harassing or engaging in predatory behaviour. If you find a user is harassing you with PM's, you can block them from sending Private Messages to you by simply clicking their nametag and selecting "Block Private Messages". Sockpuppets If you are banned from the chat, do not create alternate accounts to evade it. Alts will be banned indefinitely and your main account will have its ban length extended. Repeated sockpuppetry will result in a block from the entire wiki or potentially a global block from Wikia. Moderators Chat moderators are users who preside over chat sessions. They have the ability to kick and ban any user from the chat and to make sure that the chat is a friendly and welcoming place. Please note the following: * Any chat moderator decisions are to be respected and heeded, as they are usually made to ensure the chat isn't disrupted. If you ignore a chat moderator, you will likely be kicked. * Do not discuss other user's bans. Bans are strictly between the moderator and the user who was banned. * If a topic in chat is making you feel uncomfortable, contact a chat moderator. If you feel the moderator did not adequately deal with the situation, contact a sysop or bureaucrat via their respective talkpage or through the private messaging system within the chat. * Do not ask to become a chat moderator. By doing so, you drastically lower your chances of becoming one. Chat moderators are nominated by the existing moderators based on your conduct within the chat. * If there are moderators in chat who are marked as "Away", typing !mods as a message will create a sound notification to all moderators. Please do not abuse this function to get the attention of moderators for no reason. Category:Policy